fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Freyja Kojima
Appearence Freyja is a young beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, she has a curvasiou figure and normally shows it off with a one peice camoflaged leotard. On her head she wears a red berret with the Rune Knight crest on it. For footwear she has a pair of combat boots, she finally finishes her look off with red gauntlets that reach her elbows. She also sports tattoos that match the camo markings on her leotard. She also has a scar on her left cheek she got from her last mission as a Rune Knight. Personality Freyja is a cocky yet friendly woman, contantly boasting about her skills and previous occupation. But she is very friendly and can be wise when she wants to. Despite this she is very emotionally unstable the deaths of her parents and fiancee scarred her deeply and is prone to breaking down when reminded of what happened. She also hates people being lazy and doing nothing for long periods of time. She ends up shouting at them t oget some work done, she does this despite the fact she'll ahve a long lie in if possible. History Freyja was born somewhere in Fiore to mage parents and grw up learning magic and playing with her friends and family. When she was 18 she was engaged to marry another mage who gained a reputation asa Dark Mage hunter. His work caught up to him during her 19th birthday and all the guests including her parents and her fiancee were killed by a mage weilding black fire magic. After that she worked as an assassin and evenutally as a Rune Knight. After being kicked out of the Rune Knights for nearly killed a fellow knight she joined The Twilight Phoenix guild. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Palm Magic:' One of two signiture magics whe uses in conjunction with her unarmed combat. Her version is unique as most of her spells focus on internal attacks. *'Stretch Magic:' Her second signiture magic and used in conjunction with her unarmed combat that increases the range fo her attacks and Palm Magic. She also uses it to flank her enemies from a stationary position. *'Great Magic Power:' Freyja has a great amount of magic power in her allowing her to use spell after spell. *'Great physical abilites:' Freyja can boast great strength, speed, endurance, reflexes and agility. This qualities allows her to outdo most opponants she faces. *'Disguise "Expert":' Freyja thinks she's a great expert of disguise but she fails badly at it. She commonly puts on diguises that don't work for her such as mustashes or beards when she's obviously a woman. *'Weapons expert:' Due to her training as a Rune Knight she can use swords, aces, spears, bows etc with great proficiancy. *'Martial Arts expert:' Freyja is highly skilled in martial arts due to her magics. Her style is based around open hand strikes, punches and elbows. She still makes great use of kicks and throws. Equipment None but she does pick up any weapon she needs at the time from fallen enemies. Trivia Her pic is of Cammy from Street Fight and her birthday is the same as Hideo Kojima and he is also the inspiration for her lastname. Behind the Scenes Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Twilight Phoenix Guild Category:Twilight Phoenix Mage